


Waver

by cosmicruin



Series: the ineluctable you [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret can be thrilling but also troubling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waver

Seven years ago, Sehun would’ve reveled in the attention and care Jongin showered him with.

Seven years later, said attention and care, while appreciated and cherished, set him on edge.

The reciprocation wasn’t an overnight development. From the day of their disastrous talk over breakfast, a slow unfolding of telling events took place.

Two cups of bubble tea came with gentle reminders of not stressing over blueprints. Sometimes a free massage when Sehun complained of a headache forming.

Takeout Kyochon was bought with takeout-anything Sehun wanted for their movie nights. Sometimes Jongin’s colleagues teased him for spoiling Sehun, and Jongin would laugh but never corrected them.

Jongin didn’t scold him anymore for taking selcas on his phone without permission, even voluntarily handing him his phone if he’d forgotten. Sometimes Jongin took selcas on Sehun’s phone, but the shots of them together soon overtook the solos in number.

Jongin’s patience and endurance rivaled a saint’s. No matter what Sehun threw his way, Jongin dealt with it, destroying every single defense he’d erected.

The second petal on his wrist attested to it.

Sehun scolded himself for his blunder. Vowed better control and improved awareness.

Vowed: _There won’t be a third._

A rainy afternoon challenged that.

Sehun’s consciousness surfaced but he didn’t open his eyes. He remembered falling asleep while watching a movie with Jongin. He did _not_ remember a finger dancing across the skin of his right arm in fixed, ticklish patterns.

Jongin was writing something on his arm. Every line and curve branded themselves in his mind, over and over, until they strung together words Sehun had only dreamt of hearing from him.

Except, those words weren’t appropriate now. Or tomorrow.

Or _ever_.

Sehun feigned just having woken up, exaggerating a yawn. He ignored his accelerated heartbeat; the sudden coldness of his palms.

Jongin startled. Stopped writing.

“How long were you awake?”

The nonchalance Jongin tried injecting in his voice couldn’t conceal his nervousness.

_Long enough._

“Just now,” Sehun said instead, saving him from embarrassment. He stood up and mumbled an excuse of procuring a blanket.

Once in the safety of his room, he checked his wrist and sighed in relief at the two petals. The skin of his arm still tingled where Jongin had touched. Sehun willed away the sweet ache conjured by Jongin’s unspoken words before he could be consumed by it.

“Haven’t seen you so troubled before.”

Sehun’s head snapped up, eyes zeroing in on the figure perched on his bed. A man was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. The impish curve of his mouth spoke of mystery, never mind his presence raised internal red flags.

“Long time no see, Oh Sehun,” he greeted, raising his free hand in a carefree wave. “Do you want to wager on how long I’m staying this time?”

Sehun sighed, not a stranger to this question; to this being; to this situation.

“Not more than a year; but feel free to prove me wrong, Baekhyun.”


End file.
